YuGiOh: Torture Station
by Marching Drummer
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh characters get tortured. HEHEHEHEHEHEEE! This story is updated and is squeeky clean! lol
1. Episode 1

Welcome to Torture Station where assorted Yu-Gi-Oh characters are tortured in various ways. If you review, tell me who you want to tortured next!! Lets get on with the game!!!  
  
Im your dashing and cool host, the Dragon Master and here is our 3 contestants:  
  
Host: From Battle City, the leader of G.H.O.U.L.S: MARIK ISHTAR!! Stand up, you fag.  
  
Marik: You insolent host. You just wait until I trade in this Millenium Rod for another one, a new version. Then I will make you pay.  
  
Host: Our next contestant, Tristan Taylor  
  
Tristan: Is there any cute girls? Is there?  
  
Host: No. So shut up, you wannabe pimp.  
  
Tristan: You.  
  
Host: Hey Marik! Tristan was talking about your mom! Hehehehehe!  
  
Marik: Yeah? Tristan, prepare to die!  
  
Tristan: NOOO!!!!!  
  
::Tristan is turned into a duck::  
  
And our 3rd contestant, Elmer Fudd!!!  
  
Elmer: Be vewy vewy quiet. ::laughs::  
  
Marik: Elmer Fudd is not a Yu-Gi-Oh character! He needs to leave!  
  
::Elmer aims gun at Marik and fires::  
  
Host: Okay now, lets get to the game. Since this is the first episode, I choose the torture. For Marik, I say that you have to listen to one of Teas redundant speeches about friendship.  
  
:Marik is warped to Teas house::  
  
Host: We have a secret camera hidden in the bedroom so we can see how Marik the Fag fares. Tea: And I think that we should work together and blah blah blah  
  
Marik: WOMAN!! SHUT UP!!!  
  
Host: Now thats no way to treat a woman!  
  
::Marik is warped back and is jumped by Tea supporters::  
  
Marik: Ouch!! NO!!! NO!!!!!!  
  
Host: So, out of 10 points, Marik gets a 5  
  
Host: Tristan cant compete-hes a duck, people. So that leaves us with Elmer Fudd.  
  
Host: Elmer, I want you to be friendly with Bugs Bunny for 10 minutes.  
  
Elmer: Okay.  
  
Host: Lets bring in Bugs!!  
  
Bugs Bunny: Whats up docs?  
  
::Elmer Fudd takes a gun and sharpshoots Bugs::  
  
Host: Okay. That was like what, 30 seconds. And you were supposed to be chummy for 10 minutes. Out of ten, Elmer, you get a 4, because I wanted to see Bugs die anyways.  
  
So heres our final scores!!!  
  
Marik Ishtar: 5/10 Tristan Taylor: Disqualified Elmer Fudd: 4/10  
  
Host: MARIK WINS THE GAME!!!  
  
Crowd: YEAH!!!  
  
Marik: what do I win?  
  
Host: Another one of Teas redundant speeches!! See you tomorrow people, hahahaha.  
  
Please review. You can tell me who you want to be a contestant and how I should torture them. 


	2. Episode 2

Yugioh Torture Station Episode 2  
  
Hey, People! Its me, Dragon Master and its time for another round of Torture Station. This time, we going to torture chibis. I know their cute and all so I will cuten the tortures. Heres our contestants:  
  
Chibi Tea!!!  
  
Chibi Tea: Hellwo evwrybody.  
  
And, your know, you hate her, you want to get her, Chibi Mai!!  
  
Chibi Mai: I want to get back to my makeover.  
  
And last but not least… Chibi Joey!!  
  
Chibi Joey: Shaddup  
  
Okay. For Chibi Tea, I want you to sit in a room with the Headless Horseman!!!  
  
::Ch. Tea is warped to room::  
  
Chibi Tea: Hellwo. Didja know your head's missing?  
  
Headless Horseman: Little hippie must die!!!!  
  
Chibi Tea: My dragon will protect me!! ::holds out Petit Dragon plush::  
  
::Horseman takes blade and cuts the Petit Dragon plush in half::  
  
Chibi Tea: You killed my drawgon. Now you must die!!!!  
  
::Chibi Tea kills horseman::  
  
Host: Okay. So, out of ten, Chibi Tea gets a 7! Now for our next contestant. Where is she?  
  
::Car tire screeching noise in background::  
  
Host: Okay, so Mai chickened out. But where is Joey- He ran off too. So Tea wins!  
  
Crowd: BOOOOOO!!!  
  
Host: Oh Marik!  
  
::Marik comes out and blasts crowd::  
  
See you next episode!!! Please review. I could always use more ideas. 


	3. Episode 3

Yu-Gi-Oh Torture Station Episode 3  
  
Hey hey, People! We just got some reviews from some people!!! Alright, today, we have 2 guest stars!! They are Aria and Aura. They gave me the idea of torturing Tea! So, here they are!!! And, we have some torturers: Yami Bakura and Marik!! Marik has already had 2 appearances on this show!!! So heres our 3 contestants:  
  
She works at a fast food restaurant, likes to dance and has more speeches to tell than Bill Clinton….Tea Gardner!!  
  
Tea: Im so glad to be here!  
  
Host: You wont be in about 20 minutes! Next up, you know, him, you love him, you cant live without him-YUGI MOTOU!!!  
  
Yugi: ::gulp::  
  
And, we have Rebecca Hawkins!  
  
Rebecca: Wow, teddy! Were stars!  
  
Host: You talk to a plush bear? Sheesh….So, lets get on to our first torture. Tea, you have to be locked in a room with our 4 guest stars.  
  
::Tea is warped to room::  
  
::Tea screams in horror::  
  
10 minute later:  
  
::Tea is warped back::  
  
Tea: The horror, the HORROR!  
  
Host: Out of 10, Tea gets a 1 because shes a little sissy.  
  
Yugi, your torture is you have to play 1 on 1 basketball against…..YAO MING!!!  
  
Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Yao Ming and basketball court appears::  
  
::Yugi gets his butt kicked in basketball::  
  
Host: Okay, out of 10, Yugi gets a 7 because he at least tried. Next up is Rebecca. You have to sit by a fire.  
  
Rebecca: Whats the torture in that?  
  
Host: A fire that is burning your teddy.  
  
::Fire appears and teddy mysteriously goes into fire::  
  
Rebecca: TEDDY!!!!!!!  
  
::Rebecca jumps into flames to save teddy and is burnt to a crisp::  
  
Everyone: ((()_()))  
  
Host: ooohh.. that's gotta hurt.  
  
Since Rebecca died, she gets no score.  
  
Tea 1/10 Yugi 7/10 Rebecca: No score  
  
Host: Well, I guess Yugi wins!!!  
  
Crowd: YEAH!!!!!  
  
Okay, people! The next 3 episodes will be in a exotic location!!! Please review, tell me who you want tortured and where the location should be!!!! 


	4. Episode 4

Yu-Gi-Oh Torture Station World Tour  
  
Hey Hey Hey! Im your host and were filming live from Bali!!!  
  
Here's our contestants:  
  
Host: Maximillon Pegasus!  
  
Pegasus: Nice to meetcha! Im gonna win this! I got it all figgered out!!  
  
Host: Next, Isis Ishtar!  
  
Isis: I see me winning!!!  
  
Host: And……….where did Shadi go?  
  
Isis: He said something about he thought this show sucks.  
  
Host: Hes only jealous.  
  
Pegasus: Lets get on with the game alright?  
  
Host: You dont tell me what to do. Marik!  
  
Marik: Yes?  
  
Host: Please escort Mr. Pegasus to a wood shack. He needs to be taught a lesson. And Im burning all of your Bunny books too, Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus: NOOO!! I promise Ill behave!!!  
  
Host: You only get one chance. Marik give him 40 lashes ARRRGHHHH!!!! Lol  
  
Marik: Alright then. ::Drags Pegasus out of the hut-studio::  
  
Host: Well, I guess Isis wins. Now get out, all of you.  
  
Isis: You don't tell me what to do.  
  
Host: Oh yeah? Get her chibis!  
  
::Chibis Tea Joey Mai and Chibi Kaiba go after Isis::  
  
Chibis: You take thowse word back!!!!  
  
Isis: No!  
  
Host: Elmer!  
  
::Elmer Fudd comes in and shoots Isis::  
  
Host: Well, that takes care of that!  
  
Some wacky chapter huh? See you next time. 


	5. Episode 5

Torture Station Chapter 5  
  
HEY HEY HEY PEOPLE!!! Thanx for the reviews. Today, we go from Bali to the city of greed: LAS VEGAS!!!!! Here are our contestants:  
  
Host: You know this dude. Without him, Yugi is weak and pitiful, YAMI YUGI!!!! Two people submitted the idea. Gemini Elf: (these twins appeared on one of my episodes of the show) and yami blue eyes white dragon. Thanx!  
  
Yami Yugi: Just hurry up, ok? I have a hair appointment at 9 and an interview with Duelist Monthly at 11.  
  
Host: Whatever. Next up is SETO KAIBA!!!! This idea is by supermario699 and yami blue eyes white dragon. Again, thanx for your ideas. Kaiba: You know that I only did this for the money that Im gonna win!!  
  
Host: Shut up before I have to sic Elmer Fudd on you, Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: I beat up that fat pig!  
  
Host: Don't you push me. I will get Marik on your a--  
  
Host: And next up is Joey Wheeler!!  
  
Joey: Shaddup.  
  
Host: Okay now. Our tortures.  
  
Host: For Kaiba, we rip up your deck and burn them! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Fire appears and deck goes into fire::  
  
Host: Instead, I will just burn it anyway.  
  
Kaiba gets a 4, for not beating me up yet, like he could. I may be 13 but I am the host!! I can sic security on that bi---.  
  
Okay, next, Yami, You have to walk across a bed of hot coals, with no shoes!!!  
  
Yami: Okay!  
  
Host: And you cant use magic.  
  
Yami: 0_0 ::Yami tries to walk across coals but gets burnt::  
  
Yami: hot! Hot! HOT!!!!! OWWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
Host: hehehehe! Finally some real torture! And now our score: Yami gets a 7/10. Now, where did Joey go? Arrgghhhh! He took off. His chibi did this to me too. Well, here are the final scores:  
  
Kaiba 4/10  
  
Yugi 7/10  
  
Host: Well, I guess Yami wins!!  
  
::Elmer Fudd appears::  
  
Elmer: Kaiba! Im gonna kill you with my wifle, you dumb wabbit!  
  
Kaiba: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Elmer Fudd shoots Kaiba::  
  
Host: COMMERCIAL BREAK! NOW!!!  
  
Okay now. Were almost to the end of the world tour.But we may take another one. And I will have a guest star next episode. If you want to be a guest star, e-mail me at Wildthing3219@aol.com. See you next time!! 


	6. Episode 6

Torture Station Episode 6  
  
Hey Hey, People! Today is the last day of our world tour. And I know that some of you came up with some good ideas (I.E: Barbados from yami blue eyes white dragon) but our last stop is going to be in the home of anime: TOKYO JAPAN!!!!! And then its back to Domino City. First, were going to honor all those people who competed and who reviewed and gave me ideas  
  
Contestants: Marik Tristan Elmer Fudd Chibi Tea Chibi Mai Chibi Joey Tea Rebecca Hawkins Yugi Pegasus Isis Shadi (He didn't compete. He took off. Loser.) Yami Yugi Kaiba Joey Yami Bakura Bugs Bunny (Appeared briefly in 1st episode) Reviewers:  
  
Amaya Gemini Angel (also known as Aria and Aura. These two were actually worshipping me. They must like this story. HEY! How did they get my picture!) Animelover23 Supermario699 yami blue eyes white dragon Goldenhair1990 Rin  
  
THANKS!!!!!  
  
Well, Rome wasn't built in 1 day, and this story wasn't made just by me thanking you all, to the tortures!!!! Our 3 contestants have been the most popular characters. They have been nominated the most and the reviewers will get their wish. On to the show!!!  
  
Host: Welcome to Tokyo, the home of anime!!! Heres our 3 contestants:  
  
Host: PEGASUS!!!! And YAMI YUGI! And Tea.  
  
Okay now. This is a group torture. I am going to paper cut you all! ::starts paper cutting contestants::  
  
Host: Then im gonna tickle you in your ticklish spots until you cry!!!  
  
::Starts tickling contestants::  
  
Tea; STOP! STOP! I GIVE! I GIVE!!!!  
  
Host: Tea, get out of the studio! Now, you two, I am not gonna let you go to the bathroom. And I will feed you these laxative bars.  
  
::Feeds Yami and Pegasus laxative bars::  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Yami and Pegasus: Must go to bathroom!  
  
Yami: NO! The door is locked.  
  
::Yami and Pegasus crap pants::  
  
Audience: EWWWWW!!!!  
  
Yami: I GIVE!!!!!!!  
  
Host: PEGASUS WINS!!!!  
  
Crowd: BOOOO!!!  
  
Host: MARIK!!!  
  
::Crowd quiets down. They remember episode 3::  
  
Well, that one long chappie! I need a full time idea helper/co host. If you want the job, please review then tell me why you want the job. See you next time! Oh yeah!! I forgot all about the guest star. Well, instead I honored all of our people. See ya! 


	7. Episode 7

T.S Episode 7  
  
HEY HEY, PEOPLE!!! Welcome to today's edition of Yu-Gi-Oh Torture Station!  
  
We have a guest star today! He will be competing against our reigning champ: Maximillion Pegasus. But I have a cool announcement. I am trhinking about making a Yu-Gi-Oh Survivor ®. If you want me to, please email me at Wildthing3219@aol.com and tell me what you think! On to the show:  
  
Host: Today is a deathmatch. These two people with do dangerous things until one person dies.  
  
Yugiohfan1986: Sure! Ive done this before Pegasus: Okay! Host: Lets go then!!!  
  
First, you two must climb a wall on fire!!  
  
:;Pegasus dies of fright::  
  
Host: Well, I guess Yu-Gi-Ohfan wins.  
  
Since that was a short chapter, I will make a gigantic tournament for the next one  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Torture Station  
Presents THE TORTURE TOURNAMENT  
  
The next 3 episodes will be a tournament Here are the schedule:  
  
Episode 8: 1st Round Episode 9: Semifinals Episode 10: Finals Episode 11: The first 10 Episodes: A tribute. 


	8. Episode 8 TOURNAMENT 1st Round

Yu-Gi-Oh Torture Station Episode 8:  
The 1st Torture Tournament  
  
We have got fans form the North the South the West the East even in England!!!  
  
Welcome people, to the 1st Duelist tournament!!  
  
Im your host and we are going to show you the brackets:  
  
Seto Kaiba Tea Gardner  
  
Joey Wheeler Elmer Fudd  
  
Yami Yugi Yugi  
  
Mai Valentine Pegasus  
  
Host: Okay youve me t our contestants! Now, lets get on to the rules of the tournament: 1 The matches shall be played as such: A match will bew played. The matches will test ones skill. The winner advances.  
  
1st Match:  
  
Seto Kaiba vs Tea Gardner  
  
Host: Now, whoever can survive for 10 seconds when being tugged on a turnbuckle will wing Game 1. Are you ready? GO!!!!!  
  
::Tea and Kaiba are tugged on a turnbuckle::  
  
Kaiba: NOO!!! OWWWIE!!! I GIVE. I GIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Host: Tea wins! She advances to the second round! Now. For the next match..we bring you…Wait. Where did Elmer Fudd go? ::gunshots:: ::Kaiba screaming in pain::  
  
Host: Now that's uncalled for! Joey automatically advances and Elmer is disqualified. Now, for the next match, we have Yami Yugi against Yugi! This torture match is: Survive the worst of Teas speeches.  
  
Tea: I resent that!  
  
Host: Good for you. Now lets bring out the tape recorder!  
  
::Recorder plays friendship speech::  
  
::Yami Yugi barfs all over floor::  
  
Host: Oh man! And I had it cleaned this morning too! Ah well. Next up Mai Valentine versus Pegasus. This torture is you have to roll around in mud infested by bloodsucking worms!!!  
  
Mai: I think not. I wont get my clothes dirty. I forfeit.  
  
Host: So Pegasus wins!! Heres the bracket for the second round:  
  
Tea Gardner Joey Wheeler  
  
Yugi Pegasus  
  
NEXT EPISODE: SEMIFINALS  
  
As always, I encourage emails reviews money dates with cute girls lol please review. Or Email me  
  
SEE YA NEXT TIME!!!! 


	9. Episode 9 TOURNAMENT SEMIFINALS

TORTURE STATION TOURNAMENT EPISODE 9: SEMIFINALS  
  
HEY HEY PEOPLE!! ITS NOW TIME FOR THE SECOND ROUND OR THE SEMIFINALS.  
  
Now, here are the last 4 contestants  
  
Tea Gardner Joey Wheeler  
  
Yugi Motou Maximillon Pegasus  
  
Okay now time for our first match up:  
  
TEA GARDNER VS JOEY WHEELER  
  
Lets see who can dance the longest on Dance Dance Revolution.  
  
Tea: Thats easy!  
  
Host: You didn't let me finish. How long you can dance while holding a lighted sparkler in your mouth.  
  
Joey and Tea: (((0_0)))  
  
Host: GO!!!  
  
::lighted sparklers appear in Tea and Joeys mouths:: ::Dance Dance Revolution machines appear:: ::Tea and Joey start dancing:: Joey: OWCH!!!! ::Joey drops sparkler:: Host: You dropped the sparkler! Tea wins! She will advance to the finals! Host: Now its time for the second round. Yugi versus Pegasus! Your torture is whoever can handle being hit with fastballs by Randy Johnson will advance. Go! ::Randy Johnson appears:: ::Pegasus screams like a little girl and runs out of studio:: Host: Okay. Yugi advances! See you next episode for the finals  
  
NEXT EPISODE: TEA GARDNER VS YUGI MOTOU Tournament finals 


	10. Episode 10 TOURNAMENT FINALS

YUGIOH TORTURE STATION TOURNAMENT FINALS!!!!! EPISODE 10  
  
Hey hey, people!! Were almost done with the tournament. Guess what? This is our tenth episode! YAH!!! And, now a special announcement. I am going to give out an award to those who have reviewed 5 times or more. If you have, please e-mail me at Wildthing3219@aol.com. It may say on my profile Steelvenom321@aol.com but that is not my email address. It is Wildthing3219@aol.com. Gemini Angel, that means you. Gemini Angel is a mystery to me. I don't know her email address but I would like to know. She's this shows best supporter. Lets bring the duo out, Aria and Aura!!!  
  
Aria: Thank you! Aura: SUGARSUGARSUGAR!!!! ::Aura takes mallet and bops herself in the head with it:: Aria: -_- sigh Aura: X_X  
  
Lets get on with the show!! Host: Yugi has forfeited so Tea wins the tournament!  
  
That is the shortest chapter ever written so I have a treat for you. I am going to call almost every YGO character and see what their answering machine recording sounds like! Lets go!  
  
Yugi: Hi, youve reached Yugi Motou Please leave a message and I will get back to you when I am done dueling  
  
Tea: Hi, youve reached the Gardners Please hang up and never call back Yami, ignore this  
  
Joey: Hi! You have reached Joey Wheeler Ill get back to when I feel like it  
  
Bakura: Hi You have reached Bakura If you want to talk to my yami, please wait until hes done killing someone  
  
Kaiba:  
  
Hi You have reached Seto Kaiba Please wait while I come to kill you for trying to disturb me Have a nice day  
  
Not a bad chapter. Im lacking the creative spirit. Maybe I would have it if a certain person named Gemini Angel would give me her e-mail address  
grrrrr But, if you want an award, review 5 times and then email me at Wildthing3219@aol.com See you next chapter 


	11. Episode 11 HILARIOUS OUTTAKES!

Torture Station Episode 11 Hilarious Outtakes!  
  
Hey Hey, people!!! The tournaments over, and we have a treat for you! We are going to show you audition clips from auditions to this show. Well, were not going to show you, but you get our drift:  
  
Audition 1 Isis Ishtar: I see you hosting another tournament, I see you letting me cheat, I see you giving me money Host: I see you being kicked out of the studio, ELMER!!!!!  
  
Audition 2 Kaiba: SUGARSUGARSUGAR!!! YEEEEHAWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! CANDYCANDYCANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YA!!!!! WE!!!!!!!!!!! (with apologies to Gemini Angel for using her quotes) ::ransacks secretaries candy bowl:: YUMMYYUMMYYUMMY!!!!!!! Host: -_-  
  
Audition 3 Marik: Umm, can I please go to the bathroom? Host: Not until your auditions over Marik: But its kinda urgent Host: I don't care Marik: gotta go ARRRRGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! ::wets pants:: Host:-_-  
  
Audition 4 Yami Yugi: Can I banish you to the shadow realm? Host: No Yami: Why? Host: Because its illegal Yami: So? I smuggled drugs into Mexico Host: Yes, because you're a nuthead Yami: Your mama Host: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MOM!? ::tackles Yami to floor and starts beating him  
  
Some chapter, huh? Im lacking creative spirit because someone (you know who you are) Wont give me her email address. Some person, huh? And my biggest supporter too. See ya next time 


	12. Episode 12 ATTACK OF THE FANGIRLS

Yu-Gi-Oh Torture Station Episode 12  
  
HEY HEY, PEOPLE!!!!!!!! I have so far given out three awards. One of them is the enthusiasm award. The other is the 5+ reviews award. If you are enthusiastic about this show or have reviewed 5 or more times, review and send me your e-mail address so I can e-mail the award. Gemini Angel still wont give me hers, but if she did, shes a nominee for both awards, plus, Ive decided to give her a job as my partner. She can help me come up with ideas, plus, she also doubles as a co host. But lets get on with the game:  
  
Host: This is a group torture, suggested by the R Trio!!! Lets have a big hand for them!!! Were gonna lock Kaiba, Marik, and Yami Yugi into a room filles with perverted fangirls!!! Lets lock em in, boys!  
  
::characters are locked in room:: ::various screams are heard:: Kaiba: Hey!!! Y. Yugi: LET US OUT!! Marik: Ditto!  
  
Marik: MILLENIUM ROD BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::door blows open, revealing characters with torn clothes:: ::fangirls pour out of room:: fangirl: I got a piece of Kaibas trenchcoat!!!!!!!! Another fangirl: So? I got Yamis Puzzle!! Yami: NO!! GIVE THAT BACK!! ::chases after fan girl::  
  
Host: Okay! Now, lets see the fangirl scores:  
  
Yami: 9/10  
  
Kaiba: 8/10  
  
Marik 11/10  
  
Host: MARIK WINS!!!!!!!  
  
Crowd: BOOOO!!!!  
  
Marik: I finally traded in my Millenium Rod for a new version, more powerful than the last one. I will kill you so dont test me. ::crowd shuts up::  
  
O.K!!! Thanks for the reviews!! Keep on sending them. So, see you next time!!! 


	13. Episode 13 YES! FINALLY, I GOT GEMINI ...

Yu-Gi-Oh Torture Station Episode 13  
  
HEY HEY, PEOPLE!!!!!!! I HAVE MY CREATIVE SPIRIT BACK, BECAUSE OF 3 THINGS!!!!!!!!!! I finally found out Gemmini Angels, e-mail address We are both AOL users, so I can IM her Were same age for about 5 days (I turn 13 in about 5 days)  
  
And, to Aura, NO, I AM NOT BLIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SO HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Host: HEY PEOPLE!!!!! AFTER WEEKS AND WEEKS OF TRYING, I FINALLY GOT  
SERENITY TO DATE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YA!!!!!!!!!!!! WE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
So, IM GONNA BE EXTRA TORTUROUS TODAY!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
We are going to pit little Yugi here against the Tampa Bay Buccaneers  
defensive line!!!  
Here we go!!!!!  
  
::defensive line tackles Yugi::  
  
Yugi: OOFF!! OWIE!!!!  
  
Host: Lets see how Yugi endured that:  
  
Yugi: Twinkle twinkle little star  
Host: OOHHHH, THATS GOTTA HURT!!!!  
  
A very short chapter, but I have an announcement to make:  
  
2ND WORLD TOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Send in the location you want us to film at. One separate location for  
each episode. This world tour will be 3 episodes long!!!  
  
Send in the locations, and people, review, Review, REVIEW!!!!!  
  
See ya 


	14. Episode 14 THE HOST GOES OUT WITH SERE...

TORTURE STATION EPISODE 14  
  
HEY HEY, PEOPLE!!! TODAY IS THE FIRST DAY OF OUR WORLD TOUR. (Note: I am not the same person as the host, I am not the host. The host is an imaginary person.)  
  
Host: Now, we are going to go to...America!!!! What fun!!!! Now, lets meet our 3 contestants:  
  
Chibi Kaiba!!!  
  
Chibi Isis!!!  
  
Chibi Joey!! Joey: Shaddup.  
  
Host: Another group torture. I say these innocent little ones watch the Exorcist. Lets go!!! ::The Exorcist starts playing::  
  
C. Kaiba: AHHHH!!!! C. Isis: I see me bein scared!!! C. Joey: You two, shaddup.  
  
Host: While their watching the movie, I guess I might as well tell you about my date with Serenity Wheeler (remember the note at the top of the chapter). It went great! We went to this fancy restaurant called Chez François or something. But the bill actually was pretty cheap! For 2 meals, only 30 dollars. But anyways, then we went to the park and talked for a while. Then we saw a movie. I dont think the Hulk was a very good choice though. But Serenity seemed to enjoy it. Then we ran into Tea!!! She decided to tag along with her date, Yami. But we lost those two later. Good. But then it was very late so I brought Serenity to Joeys place on accident. By that time it was 2 A.M. I decided to bring her back to my place since her house was way across town. So, I slept on the couch, she slept in my bed, and she went home in the morning. I thought it was a good date. How about you? Well, I think the movies almost over, lets take a look at the chibis.  
  
Chibis: (((((0-0)))))  
  
Host: Ohhh.that's gotta be bad. Well, we will see you next time!!  
  
SO FAR, IVE HANDED OUT 5 AWARDS. YOU COULD BE NEXT!!!!  
  
SEEYA NEXT TIME!!! 


	15. Episode 15 FREEZER BURN! HAHAHAHA!

Torture Station Episode 15 WORLD TOUR PART 2  
  
HEY HEY, PEOPLE!!!! WERE FILMING LIVE FORM THE PLACE WHERE THE SUN NEVER SHINES- MANCHESTER ENGLAND!!!!!  
  
Host: Another group torture! We have dressed 3 characters in summer clothes and we are going to put them in a freezer warehouse set at -160 degrees Fahrenheit. Now, here are the three people!!!!  
  
Mai Valentine!!! Tea Gardner!!! Yugi Motou!!!!!!  
  
Host: Now, lets put em in!!!  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Host: Lets bring them out now!  
  
::three people resembling ice sculptures come out::  
  
Host: Ooohhhh. I feel bad for those people, but oh well!!!  
  
Well, another short chapter. I need more ideas, people. Im not trying to overtax your brains or anythibg. I think I might take a break from this story for a day or two. I dont know yet. I will see you guys(and gals) later!!!! 


	16. Episode 16 REVENGE ON POKEMON!

Torture Station Episode 16  
  
Hey hey! Today is the last stop of our world tour! We are in Jamaica and today, instead of torturing Yu-Gi-Oh characters, were going to get the cast of Pokemon who are vacationing here!  
  
Host: Ahh! Finally, I see the sunlight! Man, Manchester, England was sorta gloomy (with apologies to yami blue eyes white dragon). Now, I can lay in the sun and, Huh? Were filming already? Ohh yeah! So heres our 3 cntestants:  
  
Brock!! Crowd: boo!  
  
Misty!! Crowd: Boo!  
  
And Ash Ketchum!! Crowd: BOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So another group torture. I must be hooked on these. Were going to put you in a room underneath the sand. It doesn't have a lot of air. Whoever can stay in the longest will win. If you want to get out of the room, knock 3 times. We will hear you. GO!!!!  
  
::Ash, Misty and Brock are put into room under sand::  
  
Host: Okay, everyone, you all can leave now!  
  
::people get in cars and leave:: ::set is packed up and put in truck which drives off::  
  
Misty: ::knocks 3 times:: Ash: ::knocks 3 times:: Brock: ::knocks 3 times::  
  
5 hours later  
  
Host: We came back and unearthed them! They are all dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAH!!!! No more Pokemon, No more Pokemon, HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Some chapter, huh? Well, were almost to the halfway point of Season 1!!!! See you next episode!!!! 


	17. Episode 17 REVENGE ON DRAGONBALL Z

Torture Station Chater 17 Hey hey, people! We are now officially halfway through this story! We have had some loyal fans and I think this story has only gotten 2 flames out of 36 reviews!!! This halfway mark also marks something else. Due to overwhelming support by our fans, we will now be doing only group tortures. If you want it to go to the original format, please say so in your reviews.  
  
Now to the tortures!  
  
Host(leaning up against table Welcome. Today, we torture the cast of Dragonball Z!  
  
Heres our 3 contestants:  
  
GOKU!!!!  
  
GOHAN!!!!  
  
VEGETA!!!!!  
  
Now first, well have them eat until their all stuffed  
  
::table fills up with food::  
  
::Saiyans eat until they are full::  
  
Vegeta: That was torture? Deondre, you must be losing your touch!  
  
Deondre: Then we punch you in your gut!!! Marik!!!  
  
::Marik punches all of them in their guts::  
  
Goku: OWWW!!!! Vegeta: AHHH!!!!!  
  
Gohan: ZZZZZZZ!!!!!!! ::knocked out::  
  
So there you have it!  
  
Another run of the mill chapter...see you next time!!!! 


	18. Episode 18 A REAL CLIFFHANGER IF YOU G...

Torture Station Episode 18  
  
Hey hey! Today we are going to take 3 characters , blindfold them, and hang them on an old tree log that is teetering on a cliff! Enjoy!!!  
  
Host: Our 3 contestants are:  
  
Yugi Motou!!! Monkey.I mean Mokuba Kaiba Ryou Bakura  
  
Okay, lets blindfold them!!!!  
  
::contestants are blind folded::  
  
::contestants are hung on old log teetering on cliffs edge:  
  
Yugi: How come I get the sensation of being high up in the air? Bakura: ummm, because were hanging on something? Mokuba: I remember the producer saying something about a log, some rope and a cliff-umm, guys Others: what? Mokuba: Were hanging on a clif- ::host pushes log off cliff::  
  
Host: Now now, nobody likes a bigmouth! See you next time!!  
  
TORTURE STATION PRESENTS...  
  
THE 2nd TORTURE TOURNAMENT  
  
EPISODES 20-24  
  
BE THERE OR BE SQUARE! 


	19. Episode 19 A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT

TS EPISODE 19  
  
There was supposed to be a tournament today, right? But its been canceled. Why? Because, I have an announcement. Because of dwindling ideas and sporadic reviews, Torture Station will be cut from 34 episodes to 26 episodes. Its still not too late to save the show though. You can e-mail me or review and tell me to save the show. Or you can let a classic story disappear. But even if the show is cut, there will be a second season. But the first season can still go on. E-mail or review asking me to save the show. If enough people do, I might even extend the series to 40 episodes. So, which side are you on?  
  
COUNTDOWN: 7 EPISODES  
  
Remember, I made this story because of kind people like you. Help save it if you like it or wait 2-4 weeks for season 2. 


	20. Episode 20 THE END OF A LEGEND

Torture Station Episode 20  
  
People, I have decided to end this show now. Why? Because of a new story I am going to publish. I know that many of you wanted to keep the story going longer, but I have a surprise in store for this story! Lets just say it will take me approximately 5 days to type it all. I have decided to step into a new type of torture station:  
  
Coming soon:  
  
You've watched Torture Station, right? You know the drill: Whoever survives the most torture will win. But its gonna change a little  
  
Our contestants will divide up into 3 tribes. The tribes will have to do all sorts of tasks. And you can vote off one person per episode. Just another reality show, your thinking. But your wrong, because if someone dies, there are not paramedics, no first aid kits, no Tylenol. Our contestants are going to have to blend in with the wild, or be killed by the wild.  
  
MORE TORTURE, MORE LAUGHS, MORE FUN  
  
TORTURE STATION SEASON 2: Yu-Gi-Oh SURVIVOR Coming: 8-1-03  
  
If you have any questions pertaining to Torture Station Survivor, please e- mail me at Wildthing3219@aol.com. Now, on to the tortures!!!  
  
Host: Were gonna wind things down a bit because of the transition between Season 1 and season 2.Our contestants are:  
  
Marik Ishtar!!!! Isis Ishtar!!!! Tristan Taylor!!!  
  
Hots: Marik, I want you to drink ipecac syrup and then eat all of your throw up.  
  
Marik: I dont wanna!  
  
Host: Elmer Fudd!  
  
::Elmer runs in and shoots Marik::  
  
Host: Now, Isis, I want you to drink ipecac syrup and then eat all your throw up!  
  
Isis: I do not want to do that.  
  
::Elmer shoots Isis::  
  
Host: Where did Tristan go? Arrghh! I hate him!!!! He ran off. Now what am I going to do? Oh well, I have had a good time with you people in Season 1, but Season 2 will take the story further.  
  
A crappy ending to such a good story. But Season 2 will be better. I promise you guys. Here are the 3 tribes for Season 2:  
  
Millenium Tribe Egypt Tribe Dragon Tribe  
  
If you want to nominate a YGO character for a certain tribe, please tell me so. There is a maximum of 6 characters per tribe. So tell me who you want. And locations!!!!!! Please tell me what location you want the story to be set in. You have 3 choices:  
  
Amazon Rain Forest  
  
African Rainforest  
  
Australian Rain Forest  
  
Please tell me! I will continue to read reviews for this story, but most of my time will be directed towards the new story. See you next season!!! 


	21. BACK WITH A VENGANCE

YU-GI-OH TORTURE STATION: THE COMEBACK  
  
Hey hey! I have made a very important decision. After a few weeks, I have decided to bring back the show!!! The whole survivor thing was getting old anyways..Enough talking.. On to the show!!!  
  
Host: Its so glad to be back...now, instead of torture, for your viewing pleasure..a cat fight between Isis and Tea!  
  
Host: Hey Isis! Isis: What? Host: Tea said that your hairstyle is from the stone age! Isis: WHAT??!!!! ::leaps on Tea:: Tea: What the fu*k? Get off me, you little piece of $---! Isis: ::clawing at Tea's face Tea: ::beating Isis' head in:: Isis: ::punches Tea in face:: Tea: X.X Host: Isis wins!!!!  
  
Man, what a short chapter. I will get back to the tortures tomorrow. And about that story YGO Legend of the Chaos dragon? Delayed until September. Please review with ideas as they are greatly appreciated. And welcome back to Torture Station!!!! 


	22. EPISODE 22 TEA ROASTING ON A OPEN FIRE

TORTURE STATION EPISODE 22  
  
Hey! Now, today we have a torture that will put us back on the map, people!  
  
Host:" Today, on Torture Station, were going to do something never done before! ::oven appears:: Host: We are going to stuff a well known and hated character into this ove and literally broil them!!! Hahahahaha!!! Put your hands together for...Tea!!!  
  
Crowd: Boo!!!  
  
::Tea is stuffed in oven::  
  
::Host turns dial to broil on oven::  
  
Tea: Hmm.Sure is warm in here! Whats cooking?  
  
::oven gets hotter and hotter::  
  
Tea: Aww.burning.burning.burning.Burning.BURNING!!! AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::10 minutes later::  
  
::Host opens oven::  
  
::nothing but smoke issues from oven::  
  
Host: Oooohhhhhh...  
  
A very very satisfying results for Tea haters! See you next episode!!!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh LEGEND OF THE CHAOS DRAGON  
  
COMING SEPTEMBER 7th 


End file.
